Between Good and Evil: Interlude
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: What happened after Ashley recieved her morpher?
1. Zhane

AN: These are relativly short chapter. They're just here to tell the short story between the stories and to keep everyone on the same page. I won't be putting anymore authors notes until the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters in this story.

* * *

He was not sure what they were doing. Well, that was not entirely true; he knew what Karone was doing. His maybe-possibly-we'll see-sometimes girlfriend was up in the cockpit of the small Triphorian ship that she had somehow managed to borrow making sure they did not go off course again. She had to stay up there since her intuition was the only thing guiding them to her true morpher.

He sighed as he rolled out of the bunk and walked over to the ladder leading up to the cockpit. It took seconds for him to pop up and lean against the wall behind the distracted former Ranger.

"We wanted to go a little further left a half-light year ago."

Karone started and threw a small smile over her shoulder at him before turning back to the controls. "I know, I was just adjusting our course . . . wait," she murmured as she slowly turned around to face the blonde. "How did you know that?"

"Because," Zhane pushed off the wall and came to stand over her. His hand rested on her shoulder and he squeezed gently as he finished his reply, "I can feel it too."


	2. Orian

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, although I do have a penny if anyone else want's to chip in.

* * *

Eleven days. It took eleven days for the Megaship to get from KO-35 to Earth. Eleven days of dealing with the Turbo Ranger's arrogance and intolerable attitude. Eleven days of trying to keep Servia from ringing their necks. Eleven days of attempting to keep himself from doing the same thing.

Now all seven of them stood on the bridge, staring at each other as they waited for DECA to get the ship into position.

"Well," Servia began at length, "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but that would be a rather blatant lie."

He fought to keep the smirk off his face. Really he did.

"You really trust Divatox's niece over fellow Rangers?" Cassie's asked. They had chosen not to reveal Ashley's change in status less any of the Turbo's cause more trouble for them.

"Yes." The bark of his voice caused even Servia to jump in surprise. "She has never given us any reason to doubt her, never acted as though we were beneath her." His pointed glare cause several reactions with the other Rangers. The Red and Green Rangers expression's tightened in aggravation while the two girls just blinked in confusion. The young Blue Ranger's shoulders slumped and a thoughtful look overtook his face. His voice calmed as he continued, "She has also done everything she could, even without the Power, to protect KO-35 and its people."

"But don't you see it's a tri—"

"Cassie, drop it."

"Justin?" T.J. questioned in surprise.

"Just drop it." The boy replied. He never took his eyes off the two Astro Rangers.

"Teleportation to Angel Grove now possible."

"Thank you DECA. Teleport when ready." Orian did not break eye-contact with the Blue Turbo Ranger until the teleportation stream vanished.

"I really don't like them." He smirked at Servia's blunt statement and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home.


	3. Kalic

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

It took a couple weeks for Andros to convince the Kerovian government that Ashley had not stolen the Yellow Astro Morpher. These discussions took place while he kept Ashley very occupied.

Over the course of those weeks, many of the council members had come to introduce themselves to the new Ranger. He was nervous at first, the senators always came around when Andros was busy, but Ashley was her usual charming self and convinced even the most jaded council members of her sincerity.

He was positive he met at least three quarters of the two-hundred senator Kerovian Counsel before Andros came back from meetings one night and kissed Ashley quite passionately right in front of him. The Red Ranger said that nothing was going on when asked, but he sat down the next morning to eat breakfast with them and asked Ash if she wanted to train with him.

The Blue Ranger smiled as he watched his friends leave, then sighed as he got up and headed to the bridge. If Andros was here it meant the Council was convinced and it was time to officially inform the public. He settled into his chair and logged onto the computers to check the news reports from the past two weeks.

Kalic smiled as he watched the earliest reports, interviews with people Ash helped get out of the area and the people who saw her morph and the following fight. Everything said was very complimentary. He pulled up a second window to take notes while he watched.

They should explain Ashley's relationship and history with Divatox. Everyone know there was a connection and the truth should come from them at the beginning. That way no one could accuse them of keeping secrets to protect a villain later.


	4. Karone

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

She closed her eyes and felt the Power thundering through her veins. It had been a constant hum since they landed on the jungle planet. Now, with her hand poised above this new morpher, her heart was pounding.

She glanced over shoulder and saw Zhane. The man's hand was poised over the morpher that matched hers. She smirked at his slightly frightened gaze. Then he straightened his shoulders and accepted his morpher. She smiled with pride as her boyfriend was surrounded by silver sparks.

Her hand hovered as she turned back, but she hesitated. This would change everything. The Digi-morphers looked nothing like the original Astro-morphers. It made her wonder about the people who had created them. Were they friendly with the former residents of KO-35? They did share a system after all.

She shook her head clear. Zhane would not be distracted by his own morph for much longer. If he caught her stalling like this. . .

She finally lowered her hand and allowed her fingers to close around the device. Purple sparks filled her vision as her body was once again encased in spandex.

It felt. . . better, stronger, comfortable. Her connection to the Power was ten times stronger than it had been with the Yellow Astro-morpher.

Karone looked herself over and smirked. This. . . this was hers.


	5. Servia

She pulled another yellow dress off the wall and watched as Ashley's nose crinkled in distaste. She rolled her eyes and hung the dress back on the rack while the other girl smiled and shrugged apologetically.

"We're never going to find a dress at this rate," Servia muttered. They had been looking for hours and every dress was either to short, to long, to low cut, the list of excuses went on and on.

She and Orian returned to KO-35 after a 23 day absence to find Kalic panicking. The Karovian council had been convinced of Ashley's place on the team and there was going to be a formal ball following a press conference two days after they arived. Servia had immediately offered to take Ashley out to get a dress and watched her boyfriend's face pale as he realized the Yellow Ranger did not have anything to wear.

The two girls snuck out early this morning, before Kalic could find anything else for them to do. They had been at it ever since.

"Can't we try something in a different color?"

Servia blinked.

"I just . . . I just mean, what about red?" Ashley asked with a slightly desperate look.

"Ash, you're the Yellow Astro Ranger."

"I know that!" Ashley and Servia both panicked as Ashley's hand hit a clothes rack and nearly knocked it over. Servia sent an apologetic look toward the giggling sales while she and Ashley straightened everything up.

"I know I'm the Yellow Ranger," Ashley repeated quietly while they worked. "But I'm wearing red right now and one's said anything."

"First, your scrunchii's yellow, don't think I didn't notice." Ashley reached up to her hair with a grimace and acknowledged the point. "Second, this gala is to formally introduce you as KO-35's Yellow Ranger, not Andros' girlfriend." Ashley looked away from her pointed look. "Now tell me what the real problem is Ash."

"I'm going to be the center of attention."

"Kind of the point." Ashley gave her a sharp look. "Sorry, continue."

Ashley's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've been the center of attention a lot over the last year and a half. It was never a good thing."

Servia silently cursed the Turbo Rangers as she pulled Ashley into a hug. "That was Earth, Ash," she said after a few moments. "Their Rangers are morons." She smiled when Ashley giggled a little.

"Seriously though, Ash, we're with you all the way and if you honestly believe that the Karovian people aren't behind you as well then you haven't been paying as much attention to your surroundings as a Ranger should."

Ashley blinked and began to really take in her surroundings for the first time since entering the store. The clerks who had been giggling at them a moment before smiled brightly when they caught Ashley's eye then turned to whisper excitedly once they saw her turn away. Several older women gave her a soft smile and nodded in gratitude before returning to their shopping.

"They may not know everything," Servia whispered as Ashley's eyes returned to her's, "but they know enough. They know you and Divatox have some sort of conection." Ashley's shoulder's hunched as she looked away. Servia put a hand on her shoulder and waited until the brown eyes flicked up to meet hers once again. "And they know that you stood up for them even without the Power. Which looks like it's more important to them?"

The Yellow Ranger's eyes wandered the store a second time before falling closed as their owner took a deep breath. Her gaze met Servia's once again and Ashley gave her a small smile. "Let's find a yellow dress."

"How about this one?" Karone's voice came from behind them.

The Pink Ranger continued to smile as her teammate squealed and hugged their friend then began examining the dress Karone held. Her shoulders had not fully straightened and the shadows in Ashley Hammond's eyes would be there for a long time yet. But she was a Ranger now, with all privileges and responsibilities of the title. The people of KO-35 accepted her because of who she was, not in spite of her family. Servia smiled as Karone and Ashley went up to pay for two dresses and nodded to the awestruck cashier as she followed her friends outside.

It was a start.


	6. Andros

He hated these things. He really, really did. It was not the starched dress uniform; he could stand that for a few hours. Nor was it the politicians; he had to deal with three quarters of them at least a few times a month. And it was not the civilians; yes, they were a little annoying. And, yes, it was quite embarrassing when they came up to him and stammered out a "thank you," but they treated the Rangers fairly normally when they were just out having fun. He could not begrudge them this chance to show their gratitude.

No, it was the media that made him hate these things. Usually it was Kalic who had to deal with their probing and highly personal questions. He did not even have to talk to them during the usual full team press conferences. He just had to stand off to the side and look like he was in charge.

But this was not about normal Ranger business. It was about Ashley. She would have to answer the questions from the press, not Kalic, and there was no way he was going to stand off to the side and watch her go it alone.

Andros sighed and glanced across the room at his girlfriend. She was the very image of a Karovian Ranger in the same starched uniform he had to put with, except the yellow shirt peaking out from under her jacket. Her hair was pulled back in the same braid Servia and Karone always wore for professional meetings and her nails . . . he smirked as she fidgeted her hands, being very careful of her crimson nail polish. He began walking over and shook his head as he watched her straighten her jacket for the twentieth time in as many minutes.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders automatically and he smiled as she started a little before relaxing into his embrace. He reached down to take hold of her hands as he leaned forward to gently kiss her just bellow her ear before whispering, "Relax."

He caught a quick quirk of her lips out of the corner of his eye and smiled as well when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This isn't even a formality," he continued, "it's just a way to let people know who you are and where you come from."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Her reply was so quiet he almost missed it.

"Ashley." He turned her around and waited for her to open her eyes and meet his. "You're not on Earth anymore, Ash. Stop trying to make us act like it."

She laughed lightly and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. He brought up a hand and began gently running his fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine. They won't be able to help loving you."

"The voice of experience?"

"Yes." He told her seriously, ignoring her own teasing tone. "I was terrified at first."

"You, the mighty Red Astro Ranger?"

"Ashley."

"Sorry," she looked up long enough to give him an apologetic smile before snuggling back into his embrace. He smiled down at her hair for a moment before continuing to speak.

"When I first met you I had no idea what I was getting into, but I did know that I could not let you walk out of my life. The day we came back from Eltar and you agreed to go out with me is the second best day of my life."

"Second?" she interrupted without moving her head. He smiled down at her again.

"The best would be the day you agreed to come up to the Megaship."

She jerked back in order to meet his smiling eyes with her own furrowed brows.

"That was the day I learned everything about you, Ash, and the day you became my second." He reached up and covered her mouth with a finger before she could open it. "The Yellow Astro Ranger is second in command and the others like and respect you enough to listen to you in my stead. Heck, you had Orian following orders before you even accessed the Power and we all recognize how much we can learn from you."

He moved to caress her cheek while continuing to meet her worried gaze. "I know that you aren't ready to lead, we all do, but that's the great thing about being SECOND in command," he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, "you don't have to."

He looked up and saw the rest of the team waiting for them across the room. He nodded at them and began leading Ashley over to them as they straightened. Kalic and Servia both smiled encouragingly while Orian nodded to her and Karone gave her a brief hug. Zhane waited a moment before grinning and giving her a bear hug. Andros rolled his eyes along with everyone else, but Ashley started giggling, so Zhane's antics served their purpose.

Ashley met the eyes of the others before turning to him once again. She straightened her shoulders and raised her head as she came to stand beside him in the position of his second in command. He caught the quick grins of his teammates before they put on their professional masks. He was still trying to fight the smile on his own face as he led his fellow Rangers onto the stage.


	7. Ashley

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, wincing in remembered pain as she took in the up-do the hairstylist managed to wrangle her curls into. She did look good though. Her makeup was understated, except for the deep red lipstick, and the dress she had finally decided on was a floor length yellow gown with spaghetti straps and, most importantly in her opinion, a bright red ribbon going under the bust and meeting in the back before flowing to the floor along with the gauze skirt. It was perfect for her, the red showing the universe that she belonged to Andros and was proud of it, while the yellow represented her affinity and loyalty to her own Power source.

She stopped and just stared at her reflection as she let the thought process. She was a Power Ranger. In the month since she first accessed the Yellow Astro Power she had needed to tell herself that this was really happening repeatedly. It still took her by surprise that she had reached this point. She was so sure that telling the Karovians about her aunt would turn them against her. But her teammates were right.

The only response that their "bombshell" drew at the press conference was a few murmurs in the audience. No one stormed out and no one demanded she give up her morpher. In fact, if the analysis of the conference being broadcast on every station were to be believed, then the people of KO-35 were happy to have someone who would willingly go against her family to defend them. The fact that this also proved that their Rangers would not keep important information from them unless it was imperative they do so did not hurt them either.

There were critics, of course, and there would be many more on other planets. Even, or maybe especially, among other Ranger teams. These were things her teammates had experience with; the things they would do their best to protect her from until she was ready for interplanetary politics.

She started violently as someone knocked on the door. She reached down, grabbed her lipstick and quickly applied one more coat before walking over and answering the door. Her lips formed a satisfied smile as Andros' eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

Contemplations of the future could wait. Tonight was about her: her new planet, her new team, and her new life.

* * *

AN: And that's the end of the interlude. The next true installment of Between Good and Evil will begin on Saturday, September 4, 2010. Seriously, I already have the first chapter written and I know exactly where the first few chapters are going to go. I'm hoping to make this quite a bit longer than the first story, so it might still take some time to get to the end. But I no longer have to worry about studying for a US history final while also studying Japanese or something because I finally GRADUATED from college. This will free up quite a bit of writing time as well as brain space.

Anyway, the next story will begin on Saturday and I'm not giving away the title until then. Although, there is a hint about one of the major auxiliary characters (I know that's kind of an oxymoron) in one of the later chapters of Between Good and Evil. I think most readers were so caught up in who Ashley's aunt was that they completely missed it.

Thank you to all of those who read and/or reviewed the interlude while it was being written, sincerely apologize for the wait. For those of you who waited until the story was complete, thank you for taking the time to read it now.

I'll see everyone on Saturday!

Fantasywriter13


End file.
